Fall from Grace
by Mission Wing Zero
Summary: After EW. While working with the Preventors, Heero's path crosses that of a popular singernamed Rika and perhaps may actually care about her. While everyone else thinks this relationship is good, the revealing truth may threaten more then just what the Pr
1. Chapter 1

Fall from Grace

Disclaimer: Honestly, do you think if I owned Gundam W that I'd be sitting in my front living room typing stories? O.o Yeah, wish I was, woulda made friggin' Episode Zero a damn movie or something. Oh well... I do own original characters though. (Its like having a consolation prize.

Chapter 1: Damnable Machines

The sun hadn't even risen yet. It was still early morning and the sky was still various shades of purple and dark blue. Some birds were already awake and causing a commotion. The new light of the day was starting to make an outline on the large mansion of a home.

One of the larger windows was beside a glass sliding door that led to a balcony. The curtains were a dark shade of blue, similar to the trim of the house. The sound of an alarm clock seemed to be coming from the inside of the room.

The alarm clock read 5:06 in the morning. It sat on a small bedside table with a basic modern style lamp beside it. Beside the table was a bed, not particularly designed in any sort of particular style. The occupant of the room was still asleep in the bed. The clock finally hit 5:07. A loud shrill beeping pattern began. A hand snaked out from underneath the covers and poked around the top of the bedside table top searching for the source of the sound. The hand felt the alarm and start to hit it on the top. The beeping continued.

"Ugh." A groan came out from underneath the bed sheets. The body sat up and the covers fell down. Heero blinked sleepily and then glared at the alarm clock. He so wanted to shoot that damn clock. But if he did sleep in it would ruin his routine of daily things to do and that was more painful to Heero then the actual waking up.

"You know, there's a snooze button on that thing right?" A sleepy voice from beside the bedroom door stated. Heero, who was wide awake now, looked over to see Duo. The loud beeping must've woken the braided pilot.

"Yeah, but if I hit the damn button it'll just make more noise in 10 minutes. Might as well deal with the problem sooner rather than later." Duo yawned and rubbed his eyes. He started to walk back to his room

"It's an alarm clock Heero, not a tactical battle." Heero glanced back at the alarm and glared with an 'I'll deal with you later' sort of look. Heero got up and walked towards the hallway where the bathroom was. He stopped shortly before the bathroom door to open a small closet door. He grabbed one of the random towels in there and continued his trek to the bathroom.

Heero walked over to the shower and took his shirt off. He turned the shower on. Unfortunately he hadn't looked at it like he was supposed to and the machine made a loud screeching squeaking sound. Heero cringed as he heard the sound. It sounded like the long nails of a teacher scrapping a blackboard to grab the attention of disobedient students.

Duo tossed over in his bed. His room was closest to the bathroom. "Dammit Heero..." Duo slurred the words out in his half awake status. Duo opened an eye. "I though he was working on it all day yesterday. I mean none of us had seen him so he must've been in the basement checking the water system and that showerhead."

Duo sat up and yawned. Did Heero really have to get up this early every morning? Duo got up and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his brush and brushed his hair. He was awake now, might as well get ready for the day. He walked towards his closet to pick out his clothes. He grabbed a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. After getting ready he headed downstairs. He headed to the kitchen and reached up on top of the fridge to grab the bag of bread. He opened the bag and took out two slices, he started to close the bag when he stopped.

"Hmmm. Heero might be hungry too. Better make some for him." Duo said to himself and took two more slices of bread. He took out the four slot toaster and stuck the four pieces in. Heero appeared in the doorway. He was wearing a black tank top and denim jeans. He was wearing a necklace with a green shard tied to it.

The necklace itself was made by Heero. It was a green shard tied up with thin wire tied to a black leather necklace loop. The green shard came from the shattered gem of the Wing Zero. When Wufei used Nataku to smash the winged Gundam's gem, the gem had shattered and fell into the ocean. After the Mariemia fight was over, the next morning Heero was drawn to the beach where Zero fell into the ocean when he shut it down. He stood there that morning for an hour before a large wave came crashing by his feet. The small green shard had came rolling to his feet and Heero had picked it up. Ever since that day Heero had wore it around his neck. Duo once asked him why and Heero didn't reply. Duo figured Heero was closer to the Gundam than he thought.

"Mornin' Heero!" Duo said happily. He sniffed the air. The air smelled different. It smelled almost like...

"The bread's burning." Heero said monotonously. Duo turned sharply.

"Oh shit!" Duo pushed the button to make the toast pop up, but it didn't. "Pop up pop up!" Heero smirked and walked over to the fridge and grabbed a carton of orange juice. He poured himself a glass, got a drink and walked over to the cupboard and grabbed a plate.

Duo ran over to the wall and unplugged the toaster. As he did that, the toaster shot the toast into the air. Heero calmly held out his plates and the slices fell onto their plates. Duo glared at Heero as he set it down on the table.

"You always have to do something all cool like." Duo said. Heero looked at him.

"I was meaning to tell you that the toaster was acting up but you looked busy trying to do a 'pop up mantra' over there. And for the record, that's the first time I've done it 'coolly'. The first time I was all over the place picking up brunt bread pieces all over the floor." Heero replied.

"We need a dog." Duo muttered. "So he can eat the food we drop." Heero laughed. He grabbed his orange juice again.

"No we just need working machines around here."

"Man the Gundams were the only working machines around here weren't they?" Duo questioned. Heero smiled for a second.

"Yeah."

"You ever miss 'em? I mean piloting and flying all over the place."

"Other then blowing people up, yes."

"Leave it to you to state the obvious." Duo reclined back. "You know it's pretty nice that we all work at the Preventors. I mean we can still talk to each other and the others."

"Oh yes. Cause seeing Zechs every day of my life makes my life worthwhile." Heero said sarcastically. Heero almost rolled his eyes.

"You hold grudges don't you?" Duo laughed and leaned over the table closer to Heero while Heero was drinking his orange juice. Heero glanced down at him without lowering the glass.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I enjoy annoying him when I can." Duo leaned back.

"Ahhhh, I just don't get you two I guess."

"Think about it Maxwell. What if a 10 year old out piloted you and Deathscythe? Would you be jealous of the kid?" Wufei, who had suddenly appeared in the doorway. Wufei walked towards the table.

"I'd say the kid was my son!" Duo said happily. Heero coughed as he drank orange juice and started to laugh with Wufei.

"Somehow I don't think Yuy would lie and say he was related to Merquise."

"Somehow I think I'd kill him or myself before I'd say that." Heero replied.

"What is that horrid scent drifting through here?" Wufei questioned, looking around the kitchen.

"Damnable machines." Heero muttered.

"What?" Wufei replied. Suddenly the toaster button finally popped up and the force of it shot the toaster off the table. The toaster landed back onto the table. The three pilots stared at for a few seconds. Heero sighed and finished off his orange juice.

Mission Wing Zero: Yes I'm back from a long time of not writing. I know some of you may worry I may not finish this, but rest assured I will.

Mini Wing Zero Custom flies in. It's only 6 inches tall.

Mini-Wing: I'll make sure she does :holds mini cannon to MWZ:

MWZ: ;; What kind of muse ARE YOU!


	2. Normal and Simple, Relative

Fall from Grace

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own the original characters though.

MWZ: I got reviews and wow I love the reviews 3 3 Yeah I know the characters seem slightly OOC, but I figured after the war was over may be the boys would take a little break from the normal. Heero is probably the most OOC in this but hm, I can't really explain him haha, I guess just hanging around Duo would be enough after awhile right? Lol! Thx for the reviews agn all hugs kisses n extra pocky for all!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal and Simple. Two strange words. What may be simple to one, maybe complex to the simple person. It is relative. Normal. Normal depends on you; how you grew up, maybe even where. It is relative.

Chapter 2: Normal and Simple...Relative

The Preventors had signed on many pilots. The five Gundam pilots, Zechs, Noin, Sally, Une, and many other pilots met every weekday. The Preventors were an anti-terrorist group and a disarming group. It was a normal business that ran regularly.

After the Mariemia incident, Zechs and Noin left to the Mars terra-forming project. However, Sally and Une talked Noin into returning to the Preventors. And where ever Noin was, Zechs wasn't too far. Zechs came with her to Preventors and helped them find all the other Gundam pilots. Wufei had easily found Quatre, and the blonde had no problem with balancing two jobs to join the Preventors. Quatre knew where Trowa was and asked Trowa to join with them. Although Catherine didn't agree with Trowa leaving again, he left but promised her, like always, that he'd be back. Quatre used his resources to find Duo, which wasn't too hard to find as the chatty pilot loved to keep in contact with the others. He left the scrap yard, it seemed almost without a second thought, to join the others. Heero was, by far, the hardest to find. After the Wing pilot gained consciousness after the destruction of the mansion Mariemia held out in, he had left the hospital, with no trace as to where he had gone. Duo was the only one of the pilots who really knew Heero the best, so they left it up to him to find Heero. Duo enlisted the help of Zechs saying that the two were more alike then the two of them would like.

During Duo's search however, the search had to be called off for an investigation. The remaining Gundanium alloy was being bought in large amounts by different people. Normally it wouldn't have been so strange, but the amount seemed enough to build plenty of Gundams; enough to bring about some worry in the Preventors office. But despite all attempts to find the buyers of the Gundanium, it seemed the people did not even exist, even though a thorough background check was necessary to buy such metals. After 3 months of investigation, and nothing being found, the investigation was called off. Five months after that, Heero was found when he suddenly walked into the Preventors headquarters. When asked where he had been the entire time he said nothing. This seemed odd to some, but Duo completely dismissed it and welcomed Heero back out from "the rock you were hiding under".

Heero drove his car. Heero and Duo rode together to work often. Duo had his own car, but found it more amusing to go with Heero, even if it meant he had to go to work 2 hours early. Heero glared at the car in front of him.

"If you don't move, then we won't go through the damn light." Heero muttered at the Nissan that was stopping him from going. Once you go through breakneck speeds with a vernier engine, a damn Acura certainly didn't feel amusing; even if you speed. Duo reclined in his seat.

"Some one has road rage." Duo said in a sing song voice. Heero glared.

"I don't have road rage. I'm not even angry. This moron just can't drive." Heero growled. Duo sat up.

"Uh huh. And that's why you're growling?" Heero noticed that the other guy was on his cell phone, oblivious to the green light.

"Fuck this!" Heero yelled and sharply turned around the car.

"Ack!" Duo slammed against his seat as Heero suddenly slammed the gas pedal down and the car zipped through the intersection. " Holy shit Heero! What the Hel...Oh dear God!"

Heero saw the diesel suddenly pull out in front of him on his right side. Heero glared and sharply turned to the left. His car lined up exactly parallel to the slow moving diesel. He peeled out again and took off down an alley. Duo noticed the Preventors building straight ahead.

"Heero! Intersection!" Duo yelled as Heero neared the crossing traffic. Heero slammed on the brakes and turned the car parallel to the curb. The car came to a complete stop. Duo turned to face Heero who looked slightly amused.

Zechs handed some papers to Noin. It was a pretty uneventful day so far. Quatre, Wufei and Trowa had just walked in. This was strange, usually Heero and Duo were here before them.

"Did Heero die or something?" Zechs asked.

"Zechs!" Noin said sharply. Sally giggled and Une shook her head.

"What is it with you men?" Une asked. Zechs just looked straight ahead.

"More like boys." Noin said.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? I'm not saying it wasn't cool by the way, it was fun but seriously Heero. You are always tagging me along on your suicide runs." They heard Duo's voice say. Suddenly Heero came walking in with Duo following behind..

"You're alive aren't you?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then stop complaining." Heero said and walked into his office. Everyone looked at Duo. Quatre chuckled.

"Heero do another 'excessive speeding' run?" Quatre asked. Duo looked at him.

"Excessive? Ha! Excessive is an understatement. The lunatic sped through an intersection, almost slammed into a diesel, and did the most dangerous, albeit coolest, parallel parking!" Duo yelled in one breath. Zechs raised an eyebrow.

"What? Did he mistake his car for Wing Zero or something?" Zechs asked, still staring at Duo.

"Old habits die hard." Wufei said. Duo fell into his chair and grabbed the bag of potato chips he had next to the computer monitor.

"With Heero, they'll never die." Duo muttered. "We'll die first."

The Wing pilot slammed his office door behind him. Why did Duo always have to ride with him if it freaked him out? Oh well, the Deathscythe pilot would get over it eventually. Heero looked at his computer. He never turned it on. The computer wasn't nearly as secure as he would prefer it, and until he made his own modifications to it, he wouldn't turn it on. He reached into the small backpack he had brought with him and pulled out a disk. It was one of the disks he had used in Zero, reformatted to work with the PC. That would boost the protective wall and the security of the computer to a decent level in Heero's view.

"Hey Heero, are you going to be busy around lunchtime? If not wanna come with me to that new diner they built on Haven? It's supposed to have awesome cheeseburgers." Duo asked, he had opened the door to Heero's office and was looking at Heero. Heero was turning on the computer and loading the disc's information into the computer.

"I should be done with this loading in a short while. And checking the files on the recent Gundanium shipments won't take all my time."

"So, is that a yes?" Duo asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Duo said and left the room. Duo and Heero had become good friends over the course of time that they had known each other. Duo had really won Heero's trust out of persistence. Of course, after awhile, Heero enjoyed the company. He never really talked to Duo, but Duo enjoyed having someone to just listen to him. When Heero had left for those many months after the Mariemia uprising, Duo had actually became depressed and looked for Heero everyday. Heero had felt bad for cutting off all connections to them, but he had a matter to take care of. After returning, it seemed like Heero had never left as Duo went back to his normal self.

Lady Une walked into Heero's office. Heero looked up. "You know Relena's having a speech soon. She's requested you as her bodyguard."

"She doesn't need me. She has a bodyguard." Heero replied. He turned his glance back to the computer. Lady Une and Sally had tried to get Heero to open up to Relena, they figured he needed someone. Duo tried telling them that Heero obviously wasn't interested, but at that same moment he did, Hilde smacked him on the back of his head.

"Heero-" Lady Une was about to say his name again. Heero looked up sharply.

"I'm not her dog that should come now when there is no need. During the war was another matter, but now, she doesn't need me." Heero said.

Lady Une sighed and stepped out of the room. There had to be someone who could warm up to him. Or that's what she wanted to believe.

"I'd just let him be. I'm certain Heero is just fine alone." Trowa said as Lady Une had shut the door.

"But being by yourself is so lonely." Quatre said softly.

"And I think that's why Heero enjoys it so much." Duo said, munching on some chips. He brushed the crumbs off his hands.

"Aren't you going to lunch with Heero later?" Noin asked. Duo looked at her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Lunch is 4 hours from now. I'm sure we can get Relena to meet him at whatever restaurant you're going to." Duo choked on a chip.

"Are you insane? You're going to let Relena after Heero in a place that has KNIVES in it?" Duo sputtered out after choking.

"Maxwell..." Zechs said threateningly. He heard that phrase 'let Relena _after_ Heero'. "My sister is not an animal." Duo opened his mouth to say something, but Zechs glared at him with such intensity, that Duo decided to stick a chip in his mouth instead.

Heero walked out of his office. He walked over to Trowa's desk. "Here's the encoding's you wanted to use on the computer trace system you're using."

Trowa grabbed the disk. He looked at it. He placed it into the computer and saw a small screen flash by in under a second. It had various symbols on it before it vanished.

"Heero, why does this disk have Wing Zero's encoding screen on it?" Trowa asked. Heero kept staring as Quatre and Sally looked at him.

"Zero has the best encoding systems. I programmed these systems with the same systems." Heero said.

"HAD." Wufei replied. Heero looked at him.

"Hn?" Heero looked confused for a moment.

"Zero _had_ the best encoding systems. It doesn't exist anymore." Wufei said, without looking up. Heero turned back to Trowa.

"Yes. You're right. Had." Heero said and started to head back to his office.

"Oh Heero! I have a favor I need to ask of you!" Lady Une said loudly to grab the Japanese pilot's attention.

"What is it?" Heero asked. Une handed him a bunch of letters and packages. "What is all of this?"

"Packages and letters that I meant to mail out yesterday but I didn't. I need you to go drop them off." Une said. Heero glared.

"Fine." He walked out the door. Duo glanced over and saw Heero leaving. He swallowed the chips in his mouth and wiped his mouth.

"Hey! Heero! Wait for me!" Duo yelled, jumping up after him. Une opened her mouth to speak.

"Duo, I didn't say you could-" She noticed Duo was already out of the room. She sighed. "..Leave..."

"Let it go Une, let it go." Quatre joked. Une shook her head and laughed softly.

Heero looked over at Duo. "I thought you didn't want to ride with me anymore." Heero stated, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I am not sticking around all the workaholics."

"Fine. But no complaining if I almost kill you this time!"

"Fine fine, hey Wait! Heero!" Duo yelled as he just got his seatbelt on. Heero laughed and pushed on the pedal as the car peeled out.

Zechs heard the car peel out and sighed.

"HEERO!" Everyone in the office stopped and looked up upon hearing Duo's scream. Zechs shook his head.

"It's NOT Wing Zero Yuy..." He muttered.

"I heard there's going to be a concert at Relena's speech. Is that true?" Quatre asked, as he typed more information onto the computer.

"Yes. She wanted to use the large auditorium in the city. But some singer had paid for it already." Noin said.

"A singer?" Quatre asked. He was always interested into music and concerts.

"Yes. I believe her name is Rika Owaii. Anyways, Miss Owaii decided to split the time at the auditorium so Miss Relena could have it by the evening." Noin continued.

"That's nice." Quatre said.

"Yes it is. She's supposed to be meeting Miss Relena today." Sally replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I know the chapters are short so far. Don't worry they'll get longer.

Mini-Wing: Yep. You need to write faster so the people will be happy.

Mission Wing Zero:grabs the Mini Wing 0 Custom: YOU'RE THE MUSE! Help me then!

Mini-Wing: Not part of my job description!

MWZ: IT'S YOUR JOB THAT'S WHY:notices people looking at her strangely: R&R minna!

And I'll get this thing to work so help me God!

Mini-Wing: Meep. T-T


	3. Fate or Luck?

Fall from Grace

Summary: After EW. Heero's finally returned from a long absence to the Preventors. But things get turned upside when he runs into a young lady named Rika Owaii, a famous singer. But in the chaos, he will also learn the truth about him and his family.

Genre: Sci-Fi/Action/Adventure & Fantasy

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own the original characters though.

Mini-Wing: Yay! Finally chapter 3!

Mission Wing Zero: No thanks to you .

Mini-Wing: I helped! I bought the ink!

Mission Wing Zero: With my money that you stole!

Mini-Wing: You should be glad I used some of the money on you. It shows, that I care.

Mission Wing Zero:hits Mini-Wing with a paper fan:

Is everything Fate or Luck? If someone meets the love of their life by bumping into each other on a sidewalk, sometimes they say 'It is Fate that we should meet here!' But, if a person gets into a car accident, sometimes they'll say 'It's just bad luck'. Sometimes we just like to think of Fate as Good and Luck being mainly Bad. What of the Bad Fates and the Good Luck?

Chapter 3: Fate or Luck?

She had been a star from the young age of 8. She was the grand daughter of a multi-millionaire, but refused to use the money. At 13, she made her first single. And at 15, she had topped music charts. Her parents had died when she was very young and she had lived with her grandparents, but her grandparents did buy her a house for her 16th birthday. Now at 18, Rika Owaii does concerts and meets with her fans.

A black limo traveled down the city streets. Rika was looking out the window. She had black sunglasses on, covering her dark blue eyes. She had long straight dark brown hair that reached past her waist. She looked bored.

A man sitting next to her had narrow green eyes and black hair. He seemed to be in his mid 30's. He pushed his glasses up again. He sighed. He was Mr. Kinomito. Ryusaki Kinomito. Rika's manager.

A younger man, about 21, sat opposite of Rika. He had black unruly hair and, he too, was wearing sunglasses over his brown eyes. He was Sousuke Tomoi, Rika's self proclaimed body guard.

"It seems you don't like Miss Peacecraft. Rika, why must you-" Ryusaki started to say. Rika smiled.

"Do you really believe that at this point in humanity's history, that all mankind is going to give up fighting?" Rika asked. She leaned forward and bent her head downward causing her glasses to slip off a small bit, revealing her blue eyes.

"Heh. You gotta have more faith in people Rika-chan." Sousuke said. Rika laughed a bit.

"Maybe so." Rika said looking out the window again.

"Nonetheless I want you to speak a bit about helping Relena's cause before you sing." Ryusaki said. Rika turned so quickly her glasses fell off.

"What? You want me to preach something that _I_ don't believe in just so the fans will go with it?" Rika said.

"Well, yes. You do have a power from being a celebrity."

Rika glared. "Stop the car!" The limo pulled over and Rika opened the door. She stepped out and bent over so her head was in the car. "I did not become a celebrity to brainwash people!" She slammed the door. She tapped the car twice and it pulled away. Rika heard Ryusaki cursing as it pulled away. Se had always told the driver, Todd, that if she tapped 2 times, to pull away. It was always useful.

Rika straightened her blue denim shorts and fixed her black tank top. She sighed. 'Damn, left my wallet in the limo.' she thought and pouted. She looked up in the air and stopped to think. "What now?" She asked herself.

"Oh my God! It's Rika Owaii!" She heard someone yell. Rika turned around and saw a bunch of girls headed her way. She laughed.

"Why Hello!" She said and smiled.

"Oh My God! I've been dying to meet you Miss Owaii" One said.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Me too! Me too!" Rika smiled.

"Of course! But Can I borrow a pen? I don't have one on me." Rika asked. A bunch of pens were suddenly thrust towards her. She laughed. "That'll do.!"

Heero and Duo started walking back to the Preventor's building. Since they had left, their spot was taken. So Heero decided that he would park in the nearby parking lot. Unfortunately, it was business hours now. And in the city, it was almost impossible to find a spot. So he and Duo ended up walking a block and a half back to the building.

"They need to make that Post Office a helluva lot closer. It took us an hour to get there and back."

"They need to make it bigger. I hate it when people are in my personal space." Heero said. Duo leaned in closer to Heero. His face was inches from Heero. Heero stopped walking.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked without moving his head. Duo grinned.

"Just wanted to see what you'd do if I got in your 'personal space.'" Duo emphasized using air quotes.

"I swear I'm going to kill you one of these days Duo." Heero walked faster. Duo ran to catch up.

Rika finished signing all the autographs. They had kept asking her questions. Did she have a boyfriend and Was Sousuke her boyfriend were the 2 main questions. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a small black and white kitten crossing the street. But there was a car coming. "Oh no!" Rika cried out and ran out into the street, startling some of the fans. She dived to grab the kitten. She hit the ground with her back and held the cat to her chest.

Heero and Duo stopped. "Did she just jump in the street!" Duo asked. Heero stared where Duo had mentioned. His eyes narrowed and then he took off like a shot. "Huh? Hey Heero!"

The cars horn was starting to go off as it came closer to Rika and the kitten. Everyone gasped as the car drove by quickly. Rika was crouched in the other lane holding the mewing kitten. Something wasn't right though. And the loud horns from behind acknowledged it. Rika turned around, only to find a large semi was headed right for her.

It was too late for her to move now. It felt like time had slowed as bent over and tried to shield the kitten with her body. "Maybe it can survive still." She muttered and braced for the truck's impact. She heard screams and gasps all around her.

Suddenly she felt a strong force push her back in the direction of the curb she had originally leapt from. But whatever it was had leapt from the curb in such force that it managed to lift her off the ground. The diesel passed by not even a second later.

Rika opened her eyes and saw a young man holding her as they evaded the truck. She felt him flip her over and now he was on the bottom as she was on top. Suddenly they crashed into the asphalt and slammed into the curb.

Everything was silent as they lay there. The small kitten started to mew softly. "Heero! Are you okay?" Duo yelled. Rika opened her eyes as the young man who saved her stirred.

"Yeah...Are you ok?" Heero asked the girl laying on top of him. She looked at him.

"Y-Y-Yes thank you." Suddenly she stopped and thought about everything. "Oh god! You saved my life!" She grabbed a hold of Heero's jacket and started to cry. Heero looked at Duo with a 'What should I do now?' sort of look.

Heero stood up and helped Rika stand up. She wiped her tears away and smiled. "M-My name is Rika. Rika Owaii, thank you again Mr.?" She left the end as a question.

"Heero." He didn't think she needed to know his entire name.

"T-Thank you." She said and bowed. Heero let go of her arms, certain she could stand on her own. Rika bowed once more and ran off.

"She must be late for something." A fan said. Heero looked over. Why were all these girls here? He brushed himself off and looked in the direction she had ran off in. Heero stuck his hand in his pocket and felt something soft. He pulled it out. It was a small kitten. One of the girls saw this and 'aww'd' the sight.

"Awww she gave you her cat!" the girl said. Heero looked confused. He saw a piece of paper the kitten was holding in it's mouth. It had numbers on it. He stopped to think again. He raised his hand in the air.

"Hey! You forgot your cat!" Heero waved the kitten in the air. He stopped and lowered his arm and the kitten looked at him It mewed back at him. Duo walked closer to Heero.

"So, you saved the girl and got a cat out of it?" Duo picked up the cat. "Ehey! You got her cell number!" Duo mentioned. Heero glared and walked away.

Rika kept running down the street. She hid behind a small alleyway. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She felt her cheeks since they felt hot. Who was that guy? He just leapt in front of a truck to save someone he didn't seem to know.

"His name is Heero...wonder what's his last name? Heero doesn't sound like a very common name." She said to herself and started to walk out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk. "Wonder if he's got a girlfriend..." she caught herself and stopped walking. She dismissed the thought and walked on again.

He didn't seem to know who she was. That didn't bother her though. It would've ruined the moment if he did... she stopped again. What moment? He saved her life. That's all...right?

"I better head to the studio..." She muttered.

Heero walked into the Preventor's building. The small kitten was following him. Duo was right behind the kitten. Zechs looked over. "Why is there a kitten following Yuy?" He asked.

"I saved some girl who dived in the street to save it. You want it?" Heero said, as if it wasn't strange.

"You did what?" Quatre asked, standing up quickly.

"There was a girl in the middle of the street. A truck was coming, so I jumped into the street to save her. What's so strange about that?" Heero asked.

"The fact you jumped into the street for some strange weak woman you didn't even know." Wufei replied without looking up.

"She didn't look weak. She looked confused." Heero replied back. Sally looked up at him.

"If she wasn't weak, then she must've been foolish. Standing in the street for a miserable animal..."

"Maybe she really liked cats. I don't know. Maybe she was just a _kind_ person!" Heero seemed to actually sound angry about Wufei's comments about her. Noin raised an eyebrow.

"You're too emotional Yuy. It's just girl." Wufei said looking at Heero. Heero was slightly leaning forward and glaring. Wufei raised an eyebrow and Heero realized what he was doing. He stood straight again and looked away.

"He is right about that. I've never seen you so worked up over a girl before." Heero glared at Sally's words.

"I am not 'worked up' about anything." Heero turned and walked into his office the kitten followed and he shut the door. Everyone turned to Duo who had gone back to his seat.

"What?" Duo questioned.

"What happened?" Noin asked. Duo sighed to himself.

"Why is this place more like a sitcom business then an actual business?" He muttered. Noin and Sally leaned over him.

Heero held the paper between his fingers. It was a cell number no doubt. So came the debate if he should call.

"If I did, she would certainly pick it up. It was a cell phone. And she seemed to be busy. So she most likely had it on. Bu why would I want to call? If I did, what would I say? If I didn't, would I look like a jerk to her? Wait, why would I care if I look like a jerk to her?" He said to himself. He looked down at the kitten on the floor as it stared back at him. It mewed at him. Heero bent down and picked it up. He turned his chair around to where it was facing the window.

"Are you trying to have a say in all this matter?" The kitten mewed again. Heero laughed to himself. "Fine then, what do you think I should do?"

"Call her." Heero almost dropped the kitten from being startled. He turned around quickly and found Noin, Sally, and Une in his office. He placed the kitten in his lap.

"You must've been in pretty deep thought if all of us could sneak into your office." Sally said, smiling. Heero seemed to almost pout and turned away.

"I was. What are you all doing here?"

"Here to help you." Heero turned back to face them and saw them smiling innocently.

And that's what was scaring him.

Rika walked into the studio. Ryusaki and Sousuke were waiting there. They saw how dirty she was and ran to her. "What happened to you?" Ryusaki asked. Rika walked towards a small table with food and drinks on it. It was for staff to eat while working. Rika grabbed some water and drank it.

"I was in an accident. Well actually almost in an accident. Then a knight in shining armor saved me."

"He asked you a genuine question Rika, not the plot of some movie you'd want to be in!" Sousuke yelled, grabbed her and making sure she was okay.

"Sousuke I'm ok." She laughed. "There was this cat in the road. So I jumped to get the cat to save it but then a huge truck came from the opposit direction, but I couldn't move. I thought it was all over and then some guy pushed me back to safety. His name was Heero."

"Well, we should thank this Heero!" Ryusaki laughed. "You should be more careful." Sousuke looked at Rika, slightly still mad.

"He was pretty cute. He looked a lot like you Sousuke, except he had brown hair and blue eyes. Sousuke seemed to take Rika's compliment as an insult.

"Next time don't run off!" Sousuke growled. "So, where's this hero of yours?" He spoke the word 'hero' jokingly. Rika seemed to get slightly angry.

"He's at work!" She said and walked off towards a room to get cleaned up in. Sousuke 'hmphed'

"Women are so hard to understand sometimes." Ryusaki said.

"I heard that! You men aren't easy either!" Rika yelled from down the hall. Sousuke grinned a bit. "Meet you in the recording room."

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't try to save anymore cats." Sousuke said and walked towards the recording room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission Wing Zero: Yes I know, it's slowly getting longer.

Mini-Wing:drinking a slurpee:

Mission Wing Zero: I bought him a slurpee since he was such a good muse this time.

Mini-Wing: Yep

Mission Wing Zero: It's starting to dawn on me just how long this story's gonna be.

Mini-Wing: It's gonna be long?

Mission Wing Zero: Yep.

Mini-Wing: Can I get a slurpee for everyone of them?

Mission Wing Zero: Yep. If you behave. Please R&R ) Your words feed the starving writer.

Mini-Wing: Why are all you authors and authoresses so 'starving' all the time. :eats a cup of noodles:

Mission Wing Zero: Probably because they have muses that eat all the food too:glare:


End file.
